An imaging device, such as a xerographic machine, becomes inactive when not in use. When the imaging device becomes inactive for a long period of time, the device is often put into a “sleep mode” in which most of the electric power is cut off to save energy. When the imaging device “wakes up” from the sleep mode, the device starts warming up and performs imaging operations with toner.